To be Chunin
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Chunin Exam multicross. Its the Chunin Exam! Friendships shall be forged, rivals will meet and enemies fight... this is what happens as Leaf Village holds the Chunin Exam... Please R
1. Let the Exam begin!

A/N: This has been in my head for quite a while, mainly figuring out which anime would the ones, so I chose 6 different anime, one of them at the last minute. In case you were wondering here's the basic story, anime characters from different anime are all ninjas from their own hidden villages, all of them are in an AU Chunin Exam. Enough said...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, One Piece, Bobobo-bo Bobo-bo, Zatch Bell or Ranma 1/2... Whoo tired from listing all of them

Naruto: Aren't you going to list what you'd change.

Me: Not this time... too tired...

To be Chunin

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Let the Exam begin!

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was hosting the Chunin Exam. Genin from all over were coming there.

"Tenchi!" cried a voice.

"Lord Tenchi" cried another.

Young man was trying to walk but two women were on top of him.

"Back off princess Tenchi's mine…" said one of the young woman with spiked Cyan hair she wore her hitai-ate as a belt.

"No way you demon… Lord Tenchi is mine…" said the other with purple hair in two long pony tails with some of it cropped-off she wore her hitai-ate on her forehead.

"Can't you two take things seriously for once… we're about to take the Chunin exams." said young man with his hair short except for a small ponytail, he wore his hitai-ate on his forehead.

These three were Ryoko (the woman with Cyan hair), Jurai Ayeka (the purple haired young woman) and Masaki Tenchi (the young man) of the Village Hidden in the Trees, a village famous for its Jurai Clan, both Ayeka and Tenchi were members of it. The symbol was that of what looked like a tree.

Elsewhere at the village entrance…

"All right time to be Chunin!" yelled a 17 year old boy with messy black hair covered in a straw hat, on the hat tied like a band was his hitai-ate.

He received a bump on the head from a red haired young woman who wore her hitai-ate around her neck, "Luffy can't you be a little more quiet?" asked the young woman.

"But Nami! I'm so excited! I'm on my way to be being King of the Pirates!" said the young man named Luffy.

The young woman named Nami sighed, so did a green haired young man with three swords strapped to his side and his hitai-ate tied around his arm.

They were Monkey D. Luffy, Nami and Roronoa Zoro (the green haired young man) of the Village Hidden in the Ocean. The village is run by their leader known as the King of the Pirates… why he's called that… well no one exactly knows. It is also infamous for the Blood Line Limit known as the "Devil's Fruit" that occurs in many of its clans. Its symbol is a skull and cross bones.

Elsewhere at the village entrance…

"All the right Chunin exam! Once we become Chunins then Operation Hero of Justice and become more efficient!" yelled a little blond boy with puppet like lines on his face and wore his hitai-ate on his fore head… he also wore a dress for some reason.

A teenaged boy sighed at this, he wore his hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Zatch certainly is excited about this…" said teenaged girl with long brown hair and her hitai-ate tied to her wais like a belt.

"Zatch won't you ever give up operation hero of justice?" asked a little red haired girl with her hitai-ate tied to her waist.

"Why should I?" asked the little boy named Zatch.

The little red haired girl began to choke him.

"Tia please stop it…" said a little pink haired girl with her hitai-ate tied around her arm.

"She's right Tia…" said the brown haired girl while a black haired girl who wore her hitai-ate around her fore head nodded in agreement.

They are Takamine Kiyo (the young man) and his partner Zatch Bell, Ohmi Megumi (the brown haired girl) and her partner Tia (the little red haired girl) and Lori (the black haired girl) and her partner Kolulu (the pink haired girl) of the Village Hidden ion the Mamodo. Mamodos are a type of demon. Each person in the village is bound to a mamodo via a spell book, with the spell book they mamodo can unleash power however if burned the mamodo can never us its powers again. Part of the Genin exam is finding out which book you can read from. It is up to the mamodo to retire from being a ninja once the book is burned many teams as they are called choose not to retire, however there are certain exceptions pending on the mamodo. Their symbol is two triangles in a pattern with 5 circles.

Elsewhere at the village entrance…

"Wow… the Chunin exam…" said a blonde girl with her long hair in tow long ponytails and bun, around her hitai-ate was around her forehead.

"I know" said a brown haired girl with her hitai-ate on her forehead.

"Remember Usagi keep a low profile…" said a girl with short blue hair with her hitai-ate around her neck.

"I know…" said the blonde girl named Usagi.

They were Tsukino Usagi, Kino Mokoto (the brown harried girl) and Mizuno Ami (the blue haired girl) of the Village Hidden in the Moon Light. A village who's treasure is the Sliver Crystal and the Princess who protects. Their sign is an upturned crescent moon.

Elsewhere at the village entrance…

"All right the Chunin Exam!" yelled a muscular man in a hug blonde afro and wearing sunglasses, with his hitai-ate tied around his 'fro.

"That's right Bobo-bo! Then we can be…" said a weird talking orange thing that's spiky, its hitai-ate is tied around one it's spikes.

"POKEMON MASTERS!" said both suddenly dressed in a blue jacket and red and white baseball caps.

"Its Chunin not Pokemon Master!" yelled a pink haired girl with them who had her hitai-ate tired around her waist like a belt.

They were Bobobo-bo Bobo-bo (the man) Don Patch (the orange thing) and Beauty (the girl) of the Village Hidden in the Hair. The village is known if its strange Jutsu known as Wigjutsu… those who face against may loose their sanity… each team made up of two Wigjutsu specialist and one specialist of either Taijutsu or Genjutsu. Their sign… looks like a tadpole… but it really a strand of hair.

Elsewhere at the village entrance…

"Thanks god we made it…" said a red hair girl in slightly oversized Chinese clothing with her hitai-ate around her forehead.

"Yeah…" said a blue haired girl holding a pig and some clothes her hitai-ate was also around her forehead. Oddly enough the pig had a hit-ate around it neck.

"We would have gotten here a little earlier if someone hadn't taken the map and tried to navigate on their own…" said the red haired girl staring at the pig.

The pig oinked angrily at her, the blue haired girl sighed. She placed the pig on the ground and in the middle of the clothes she was carrying. She took out a teakettle and poured hot water on the pig turning it to a black haired teenage boy who now wore his hitai-ate around his forehead.

"Sure blame me Ranma…" said the former pig.

The boy who was a pig grabbed the poured it on the red haired girl turning her into a him! Then really bonked the former girl in the head repeatedly wit the teakettle.

They were Saotome Ranma (the girl changed into a boy), Tendo Akane (The blue haired girl) and Hibiki Ryoga (the pig who changed into a boy) of the Village Hidden in the Springs. The village is infamous for the springs of Jusenkyo, many ninja in training go there however they are cursed if you fall in you become who ever or whatever drowned there last… you change back with hot water… but its only temporally as cold water changes you back to the cursed form, Ranma fell into spring of drowned girl while Ryoga fell into spring of drown piglet, Akane is the only team member who never fell into the spring. Their sign is a teakettle.

The next day it a large amount of Genin was in a classroom together… all of them rivals. Each team did have their own concerns.

"Wow… it's kind of scary…" said Kolulu.

"Yeah…" said Lori.

"Don't worry! We can take them!" said Zatch.

Usagi sighed, "It's kind of scary…" said Usagi.

"Your worried…" said Mokoto.

"She's right all of us has been though worse… especially you Usagi." said Ami.

Usagi nodded.

"Can't wait to beat all these people." said Ranma quietly.

"Ranma how do you know you're going to beat them…" said Ryoga.

Ranma rolled his eyes while Akane sighed.

"Wow look at this huge crowd!" said Luffy, "I just hope we all pass…"

"I know…" said Nami.

"Oh Tenchi I'm so scared…" whined Ryoko as she hugged Tenchi.

"No your not…" yelled Ayeka.

"Shut up princess…" said Ryoko.

Tenchi sighed.

"I'm so scared…" said Bobo-bo dressed like a little girl.

"Me too…" said Don Patch also dressed like a little girl.

Beauty just sighed.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO BEAT ME!" yelled a young Genin by the name of Naruto who was from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"How dare he think he's going to beat me! Let me at him! Let me at him!" yelled Don Patch.

"Whoa reminds me of Luffy…" said Nami.

"No kidding…" said Zoro.

"That kid has a genuine good goal…" said Usagi.

"But he's trying to anger us…" said Makoto.

"He's probably just trying to make things interesting." said Usagi.

"I have the feeling that the first exam is written exam…" said Ami reading a book.

"WHAT?" said Usagi freezing a bit.

"Say Ranma… why didn't you say something like that out loud?" asked Ryoga.

"Shut up…" said Ranma.

"That little pip squeak… think he can mess with me?" said Ryoko.

Ayeka rolled her eyes.

"Whoa reminds me what Zatch might become when he's older…" said Kiyo.

"Kind of creepy…" said Megumi.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, the kunoichi from Naruto's team. She began to beat him up.

"And there's Tia…" said Megumi.

"Now that's just scary…" said Kiyo.

Kolulu and Lori just giggled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked the demon girl.

"Yeah?" said Zatch.

As Sakura was beating up the idiot blonde, ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Sound began to fight a Leaf Village ninja named Kabuto. During the fight, Kabuto's glasses broke and he began to throw up.

Ami looked over her book, "Strange…" she said.

There was a yell "Will everybody please shut up!" from that puff of smoke, the examiners appeared.

"Sorry for the wait…" said the proctor, "I'm Morino Ibiki, the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam

Ibiki looked pretty creepy and gave everyone in the room chills.

"You from the Sound. You can't carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start." said Ibiki.

"Sorry sir, it's our first time and we got carried away." said one of the sound ninja named Dosu.

"That no excuse for attacking someone!" yelled Zatch getting on top of a table

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Why is there a kid here?" asked an unnamed Genin.

"Is that boy wearing a dress?" asked Ranma.

"You should talk…" said Akane.

"What's wit the lines on his face?" asked another unnamed Genin.

"Zatch…" mumbled Kiyo.

"The little boy in the dress is right… if you get to attack people that means we should attack people too." said Don Patch also standing on a desk.

There was an even more awkward silence.

"What the hell is that thing!" yelled yet another unnamed Genin.

"Is that supposed to be ninja?" yelled another unnamed Genin.

Ibiki cleared his throat and ignored the weirdo.

"Fine then if anyone wants to here on out they will need permission of the examining officer, if you have permission there will be nothing life threatening you got that!" said Ibiki.

After things calmed down as much as they could Ibiki began to explain things.

"The first part of the selection exam is about to begin, turn in your written applications and take a seating assignment cards… and report directly to that seat. Once your all seated we'll begin the written part of the test." said Ibiki.

Three out of the 171 Genin were freaking out.

"A paper test!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh no… oh no… Ami was right…" said Usagi.

"Not a written exam… off all things a written exam." said Luffy.

Someone whispered something to Ibiki, "Oh yes this rule only applies to the shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Mamodo… only the humans will take the test, the mamodos will do as they wish."

"All right!" cheered Zatch.

Everyone took their seats… oddly enough the three that were freaking out were seated right next to each, with Naruto as 52, Luffy as 53 and Usagi as 54.

"Oh man… oh man…" thought all three… then they noticed each other.

"You are freaking out too?" asked Luffy.

The two blondes nodded…

"At least I'm not the only one…" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Usagi.

The three preceded to freak out more.

"Naruto…" said a quiet voice beside Naruto, it was Hyuga Hinata, a shy quiet girl who had a huge crush on Naruto… which he was completely oblivious to.

"Whoa I didn't see her there." thought Naruto.

"Let's do our best…" said Hinata.

Both Usagi and Luffy noticed the girl, Usagi let out a small giggle… she quickly figured out that she liked Naruto while Luffy stared at her eyes.

"What's with those eyes?" he thought no knowing about her bloodline limit… which is ironic as he has one himself.

"Papers face down until I give the signal now listen up. There are a few big rules pertaining to this test. I'll write them ob the black board however I'm not taking questions so listen carefully." said Ibiki.

"No questions…" thought Kiyo.

"That's strange…" thought Ami.

"Rules?" thought Sakura.

"If I look serous like this then everyone will think I'm cool…" thought Don Patch.

Ibiki began to explain the rules, 1st was that each person started out with 10 points, each question you get wrong then you lose a point, 3 questions wrong you have 7 points.

The 2nd was that it was a still a team event, passing or failing was determined by the total sum of all team members. The object is to have the least amount of deductions from a team total.

Sakura slammed her head on the table after hearing this…. She really needed to ask a question.

"Wait a second, the whole point deduction thing is hard to fallow. But what's this whole team total your talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Did you hear the part about no question? We have out reasons. Shut up and listen and you might actually learn something." said Ibiki.

Rule 3 was that if someone was caught cheating then each member of his or her team would lose two points. There were proctors all over the class room with notes to keep tabs on who's cheating. Once someone loses all their points then they were out of the exam.

"If you let the proctors catch you then you'll be bringing down you and your friends. If you aspire to be Chunin… to be the best shinobi you can then you better be start acting like you are…" said Ibiki.

"Get a hold fo yourself Sakura, as long I and Sasuke get enough answers right then it wouldn't matter if Naruto gets every single question wrong…" thought Sakura.

"Zoro better get enough questions right… we can't count on Luffy…" thought Nami.

"Mako-Chan hopefully know enough to get by…" thought Ami.

"One more thing… if an individual loses his or her 10 points then their cell will be disqualified regardless of how else they do…" said Ibiki.

"Great…" thought Sasuke, Naruto's other teammate.

"What!" yelled Sakura.

"Luffy will so pay…" said mumbled Nami.

"Oh no…" thought Zoro.

Ami sighed.

"USAGI…" grumbled Makoto.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Usagi, Luffy and Naruto mentally.

Next Time: In order to pass they must cheat which is the point of the test... some use cleaver ways, others use sneaky ways... ones using boogers? However Naruto, Usagi and Luffy don't get it... will the three morons mange to pass the test or will they fail along with the rest of their team... and what's with the 10th question? All this and more next time...

A/N: Okay I'll straiten things out with Ryoga and the Mamodo...

In this story Akane knows Ryoga has a curse... he's also not her pet pig in this story.

Also about the mamodo, in this story the mamodo world doesn't not exist, rather mamodos are from the human world, if their books are burned, they merely lose their powers. More about the books later...


	2. Cheat or Fail

A/N: This did better than I thought it would...

Chapter 2: Cheat or Fail

The First Stage of the Chunin exam was underway… Naruto, Usagi and Luffy attempted to do the first question… however they couldn't figure it out… they decided to do the second one… that was even harder than the first.

"Oh man… oh man…" freaked out Naruto.

"Oh no… this isn't good…" freaked out Luffy.

"I don't like written tests…" cried Usagi.

Somehow it gave them comfort that the people right next to them were also freaking out… it was very ironic.

Ami and Sakura were who were sitting next to each were thinking similar things.

"How many do they intend to pass…" wondered Sakura.

"If they only pass 10 teams what will who will fail…" thought Ami.

"If we it probably wouldn't help…" thought Ami and Sakura.

A Genin who sat on the other side of Sakura asked the thing that was on both kunoichis minds.

"Hey I keep wondering… how many of the teams do you intend to pass?" asked the Sand ninja.

Ibiki just laughed, "If you knew, would that change anything?" he asked.

"I guess you're right… sorry…" said the Sand Ninja.

"This test is almost designed to catch cheating…" thought Ami.

"I just hope Naruto and Sasuke don't' panic and try that way out." thought Sakura.

"I just hope Usagi and Mako-Chan doesn't' cheat…" thought Ami.

Meanwhile the panicking three realized something.

"The only way I can pass is if I cheat…" all three thought.

"If I get caught… its all over…" thought Naruto.

"If I get caught and I fail Nami will kill me…" thought Luffy.

"I don't' think I can cheat… I'm not graceful enough…" thought Usagi.

"But I get caught its all over…" all three of them thought.

Sasuke realized something… He remembered what Ibiki said.

"This test… is for our information gathering skills… the protectors want us to cheat like shinobi would… gather information like in a real life mission. The point system is set up so you cheat and get caught 4 times before your disqualified… we're not being tested on who we know them but how well we can discover them. Naruto come on! Those who have figured it out will start any minute now…" thought Sasuke.

It was indeed true. Just about everyone who didn't know enough of it were cheating… some of those helped their team mates…

"Zatch…" said Kiyo.

The mamodo boy, showed up.

"Zatch give one to Megumi and one to Lori, if you run into Tia or Kolulu before tell them to give to them okay…" said Kiyo quietly giving Zatch two sheets of paper.

After explaining to Zatch what they were and why he needed to deliver them, Zatch went to search for his teammates; he managed to find Megumi first and gave her the paper, then ran into Kolulu and gave her the paper, which she gave to Lori.

He wasn't the only helping out his teammate…

Something came out of Bobo-bo's nose… it was extremely long nose hair? It came close to a person's test but far enough to not be noticed.

Inside of Bobo-bo's nose the Booger Brigade were getting set up.

"You ready Booger Brigade!" said one of the boogers.

The boogers slid down the nose hair and took two sets of notes. When they were done they tugged on Bobo-bo's nose hair Bobo-bo moved the nose to Beauty.

"Psst… Beauty…" whispered a booger.

Beauty noticed the booger.

"Here's a cheat sheet" whispered the booger.

"Thanks…" whispered Beauty.

The Booger Brigade Went Towards Don Patch.

"Psst… Don Patch…" whispered the booger.

Don Patch saw the booger.

"Here's a cheat sheet…" whispered the booger.

"Cheat sheet? Cheat sheet? I don't need a stinking cheat sheet!" whispered Don Patch.

"Really…" said the booger.

"But I'm using it anyway.." said Don Patch.

"Okay…" said the booger handing him the note.

The nose hair retracted and the boogers when into Bobo-bo's brain and reprogrammed his brain so that he'd know the answers.

"So that's how it is…" said Bobo-bo writing down the test.

Ryoko did a few extremely subtle hands seals. She split into two different Ryokos, one of the disappeared in less then a second. She reappeared over a leaf Genin and she tapped him on the shoulder, when he looked towards where he tapped him she disappeared to the other side of him and memorized the answers.

Meanwhile Ayeka did a few extremely subtle hand seals as well… a tiny log appeared. The tiny log went towards a test and memorized it… it went back to Ayeka it seemed to prints out the answers

"Give it Lord Tenchi as well…" whisper Ayeka.

"Yes ma'am." said the log.

Tenchi was stuck on a few… but did a few as well… Then Ryoko appeared and gave him a note before disappearing… then the tiny log appeared.

"Lord Tenchi, Miss Ayeka wanted me to give this to you…" said the Log.

It printed out the answers.

"Thanks…" said Tenchi who sighed, "Great both of them gave the answers…" he thought.

Ranma saw that the person next to him was doing farley well he smirked, faster than the eye can see he grabbed the test, finished his test, took notes, and threw the notes to Akane and Ryoga… all in less then a few seconds.

"The Chest Nut Fist isn't just for punching…" thought Ranma with a smirk.

The notes Ranma threw hit his teammates on the heads.

"Ow…" said Akane as the fast ball of paper his her in the face at she was behind Ranma, she smirked "At least Ranma's not freaking out" she thought as she knew Ranma didn't to well.

The note Ryoga on back of the head, he picked up the notes, "Wow Ranma was good…" he thought.

Others did it for just themselves…

Zoro discreetly unsheathed one of his swords, and saw the reflection of a test that was nearly complete in the refection.

"Perfect…" he thought.

Makoto did some very discreet hand seals.

"Flower Telescope Eye Jutsu…" said Makoto, a small pink flower appeared in her hand she clothes her eyes and used the flower like an eye… she saw the effect test to cheat off of, she began to write down all she saw.

Not only were they cheating but others as well.

Gaara, an extremely powerful and scary Genin from Village Hidden in the Sand was using he controlled sand in some way to cheat…

Kiba, Hinata's teammate who was a member of the Inuzuka Clan listened to his Nin-Dog Akamaru who gave him the answers.

Shino, Hinata's other teammate who was a member of the Aburame Clan was getting answers from his insects.

Tenten, a Genin from the Village hidden in the leaves managed to hang a small mirror using kunai, her team mare Rock Lee adjusted his hitai-ate to his forehead (he normally wore in on his waist) to see if he could see the test, which he did.

Dosu listened to the sounds of a nearby ninja and translated what the person was writing.

Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin and Tenten and Lee's teammate used the Byakugan, his clan's bloodline limit, to see another person's test.

Sasuke used his Bloodline Limit as well, the Sharingan to copy the moments of one of the people taking the teat.

Even with all the cheating going on, the panicking trio still didn't get it.

"Should I cheat? Should I cheat?" thought Luffy.

"Oh man… oh man…" thought Usagi.

"Times almost up… times almost up…" thought Naruto.

A Kunai flew past Luffy and Naruto. It hit the test behind them…

"What was that for!" yelled the Leaf Genin.

"That was 5 strikes… and your out…" said one of the proctors.

The Genin left with his team.

"I thought I heard to attack…" said Luffy giving Naruto a smile.

Naruto gave a small laugh then they both began to freak out about the test again.

"Naruto…" said Hinata.

Naruto looked at the shy girl next to him.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You can look at my test if you…" said Hinata.

Naruto stared at the girl…

"What?" he said.

"Naruto please look at my test…" said Hinata.

"This must be a trick… then again Hinata's not that that kind of girl… then Kiba and Shino must have put her up to it… I minds as well find out…" said Naruto, "What do you get from helping me?"

Hinata began to blush, "Well its just… that I…I" said Hinata trying to think of a reason to say she's has a crush on him, "I don't want you to leave so soon Naruto…"

Luffy and Usagi turned their attention to Naruto and Hinata… even though they were rivals right now may be they could bum off the test... then again they might pay if they lose all their points from cheating… both sighed… Usagi turned her attention towards Hinata.

"W…well its that we 9 newbie and we don't what we'll be facing, we should stick together for now then maybe the odds will be better…" said Hinata.

"That and she clearly has a huge crush on you…" thought Usagi with a small giggle then realized the test at hand and began to freak out some more.

Hinata discretely showed him her test. Naruto was considering it but noticed that one of the proctors wrote something down… unsure whether it was for him or not… but got nervous, if he was caught cheating then Sakura and Sasuke would kill him. So he came up with a lie that would rival lie that came out of the world's greatest liar (who Luffy happened to know and also grew up with).

"Don't worry Hinata… I don't need to cheat. If I get caught you might get caught as well for helping me…" said Naruto.

"Naruto…" thought Hinata.

"Don't worry a world class ninja like me can pass a test like this easily." said Naruto.

Hinata gave a silent nod.

Naruto cried slightly, "She believed me… I just hope my only hope is that 10 question…" thought Naruto.

It was strange, the test said the 10th question would be given out at 45 minutes into the test…

As time went by more and more teams were caught and more and more cheating was done.

Gaara implanted his plan, he used a jutsu to make another eye. After he dispelled the eye, sand got into another Genin's eyes and the sand eyes saw his test while the Genin wasn't looking.

Sasuke continued copying people's movements.

Ino, Sakura's rival and fellow leaf Genin used her family's trademark Jutsu which transfers her soul into another body on Sakura after she finished her test. She looked over Sakura's answers.

Meanwhile Zatch walked around the room, Kolulu wanted to be with Lori and Tia… she was also exploring but also in a bad mood for some reason… scary…very scary… he looked around and saw three people freaking out.

"All right! I can do operation hero of justice and see what's the problem!" said Zatch.

He walked behind the three and said "Hey you three need help?"

Naruto, Luffy and Usagi turned around and saw Zatch.

"What's wrong little girl?" asked Luffy.

"I'm a boy!" yelled Zatch.

"You are then why are you wearing that dress?" asked Naruto who also thought Zatch was a girl.

Zatch thought a for a minute, "Well a lot of mamodo boys dress weird… or where nothing at all…" said Zatch, "I like wearing nothing at all but Kiyo thinks it a bad idea t go nude… I don't wear under wear though…"

Many things went thought Naruto, Luffy and Usagi's head… Naruto was the first to speak.

"What's a mamodo?" was the first question that came to my mouth.

"I'm a demon… but a good demon, we mamodo live in harmony with the humans in our village and are bonded with them…" said Zatch.

"Oh yeah I remember that they said that mamodos didn't have to take the test…" said Usagi.

"Then why are you here…" said Naruto.

"I'm here for operation hero of justice…" said Zatch taking out a banner that said that.

The three morons stared at him.

"Oookay…" said Naruto.

"I'm going to help you. After the whole point of this test is cheating…" whispered Zatch.

Usagi, Naruto and Luffy froze.

"What?" said all three.

"That's what Kiyo told me…" said Zatch.

(Flashback)

"Kiyo, what are these?" asked Zatch when Kiyo handed him the cheat sheets for their teammates.

"Their cheat sheets… the point of this test is to cheat… its to test our information gathering skills…" whispered Kiyo.

"Roger that!" said Zatch who went to deliver the cheat sheets.

(End of flashback)

The morons were frozen still. Their mouths opened in shock and they just say there in shock.

"Why didn't I figure it out earlier?" they yelled internally.

Next Time: The 10th is reviled... at the worst possible time for Naruto, Usagi and Luffy... and not only that if they answer the question then they'll be stuck as Chunin for the rest of their lives! Will they pass or fail... or maybe there's a hidden motive behind this question... all this and more next time...


	3. The 10th Question and Friendships Forged

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... but here's the next chapter. Also I have two more things to say, I accidentally put Bo-bobo's named as Bobo-bo in the first two chapters... just ignore that.

And starting with this chapter each new team so to speak will get it's own bio over the course of the next 6 chapters, it gives info of their village, country, Genins and Jonin sensei... the Jonin Senseis are ether popular characters, important influences on the character's life or both... so enjoy...

Country: Demon Country

Village: Village Hidden in the Mamodo

Genins: Takamine Kiyo/Zatch Bell, Ooumi Megumi/Tia and Lori/Kolulu

Jonin Sensei: Belmont Sherry/Brago

The Country: The country is full of demons known as Mamodos, they are very human like, while many look like animals or demons they have human feelings, some are good, some are bad

The Village: In order to be come a ninja you must find your chosen mamodo partner, they will always be young than you so it is easy, every single person in the country and the village is bound to a mamodo, every single book which appears when a mamodo is born appears is stored in the village. Some people may never find their partners while other will… a lot of the time the off of both book keeper and mamodo will be partners, example of this is the current rulers of the Village Hidden in the Mamodo, as their sons Kiyo and Zatch are partners…

Genins:

Takamine Kiyo: A genius, his Chakra control is excellent and has a tendency to specialize in Genjutsu when he fights… his father is the human leader of the Village

Zatch Bell: A mamodo with lighting spells, he is also a complete moron which balances Kiyo's genius… his father is the mamodo leader of the village and Kiyo's father is the human leader… as Kiyo's mamodo partner they are considered to be the same ninja…

Ooumi Megumi: Know as the flower of the Village Hidden in the Mamodo, people often say she could be a singer, actress or model however she prefers the ninja life, surprisingly she excels well in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu…

Tia: A mamodo that specializes in defensive, shield and sword related spells. She a very violent tomboy, she has a tendency to attack before Megumi even reads her spells… usually by choking, she's often seen as a bully. She also a secret crush on Zatch, she's an a rivalry with Kolulu. As Megumi's partner they are considered to be the same ninja.

Lori: Seemly a shy quiet girl is a master of hidden weapons… when in battle she is fierce outside of battle she is extremely kind and acts as Kolulu's older sister.

Kolulu: Much like her partner she seems like a shy quiet but when Lori reads her spells she transforms to fierce form… while she remain the same on the inside while outside she is quite scary. She is in love with Zatch an is a rivalry with Tia for his feelings. She is As Lori's partner they are considered the same ninja.

Jonin Sensei:

Belmont Sherry: A member of Belmont clan, she is an extremely capable ninja. She's considered a hero in the Village when the mamodo Zofis took over the Village… who was a member of her Genin Team… she burned his book locking his power forever… his book keeper was Koko her best friend, (she now acts a medic nin and no longer fights but she often helps Sherry's Genin team in tough missions)… she is known as the one of the Two Angels of the Village Hidden in the Mamodo because of this…

Brago: May seem cold and callus but cares for the mamodos in his Genin Team and has a very special soft stop for Sherry… he uses gravity based spells, he also considered a hero after the defeat of Zofis, known as one of Strong Two… As Sherry's partner they are considered the same ninja.

Chapter 3: The 10th Question and Friendships Forged

The Moronic Trio each was doing something to show their shock.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid…" said Naruto as he was repeatedly banged his head agaisnt the desk.

"Why couldn't I see it before!" said Usagi holding her head as if she had a headache.

"Game over man! Game over!" said Luffy shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" asked Zatch.

"We are perfectly fine…" said all three twitching.

"Okay we maybe from different villages but we must work together in order to pass… it's our teams only hope!" said Luffy.

"Right!" said Naruto and Usagi.

"Get ready for the 10th question…" said Ibiki.

"Gah!" said Naruto, Luffy and Usagi.

Everyone was getting ready for the next question.

"Before we get to it… I have one more rule…" said Ibiki.

Everyone in the room froze.

Before he could say more Kankuro, Gaara's team mate and older brother came in at the last second after "Using the bathroom" after mentioning his little trick in a very subtle way he got to the rules…

"Let me explain… this rule is absolute…" said Ibiki.

"An absolute rule…" said Naruto.

"Harsh…" said Zatch who was still behind them.

"First you must choose whether to choose to except or reject this question…" said Ibiki.

"What happens if you reject it!" yelled Temari, Gaara and Kankuro's teammate and sister.

"If you reject the question… you will fail right here… along with you team mates…" said Ibiki.

"What why would anyone choose to fail!" yelled Mokoto.

"Because there's another rule…" said Ibiki.

"Great more rules…" thought Zoro.

"What else will he throw at us?" thought Beauty.

"And if you try... but fail… you will never be permitted to apply to the Chunin exam ever again…" said Ibiki

Every gasped in the room…

"It can't be…" said Usagi.

"This is bad…" said Naruto.

"Oh no…" said Luffy.

"You can't be serous!" yelled Ryoko.

"That's right! There are ninja who took this exam before!" yelled Kiba.

Ibiki began to laugh "That's because I wasn't the one running things years before… they were lucky…" said Ibiki, "Any who doubts they can answer quit now apply next year… and the year after that…"

Everyone seemed to freeze thinking, "Ready… those who don't wish to answer raise their hands now…" said Ibiki, "Once their number have been confirmed please leave the room…"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Naruto.

"If we fail… we'll be stuck at Genin for the rest of out lives…" said Usagi.

"If we choose to leave… then we'll be letting our team mates down…" said Luffy.

Nami watched Luffy struggle with this problem.

"Please… Luffy quit… how can you fallow your dream other wise… please don't care about us… I understand…" she thought.

Zoro saw her look on her face.

"Holy shit! She's caring about some other than herself… this is serious…" he thought.

Sakura was looking at her stupid teammates well.

"Naruto just quit… please…" thought Sakura.

One by one more ninja quit, all of them left…

Both Nami and Sakura were about to raise their hands when their idiotic team mates did.

"Those two…" said Usagi quietly.

"Naruto…" said Sakura.

"Luffy…" said Nami.

Both slammed their hands on the desk and shouted "Bring it on! I don't quit or run!" at the exact the same time, "I'll accept your stupid question even I'm a Genin my whole! I will become Hokage/King of the Pirates no matter what…"

That oddly identical speech gave everyone courage and hope… while creeping out their teammates out at the same time… how both Luffy and Naruto were having some problems.

"Stop saying what I'm say… stop it…now stop! This is creepy…" said both at the exact same time.

"There are two Narutos…" said Sasuke

"May god help us all…" thought Zoro.

"Hey this is pretty fun… Peter Piper…" said Naruto and Luffy will at the same time.

"Will you two stop that…" said Ibiki.

"Yes sir…" said the two still in unison,

"You two still have chance… quit while you still have time…" said Ibiki.

"What kind of ninja would I be if I go back on word…" said Luffy.

"We will take it…" said Naruto.

"90 are left…those two are entering and interesting… both of them dispelled any doubts…" thought Ibiki, "I don't think anyone else will quit…"

"Everyone who's here… congratulations on passing the first exam…" said Ibiki.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked… expect for two…

"I knew along that was the trick!" yelled Bo-bobo.

"That's right!" yelled Don Patch.

"Why are they dressed like woman…" said Ranma.

Beauty just sighed.

"Sit down you two…" said Ibiki, "Anyways the truth was there was no 10th question… beyond the whole accept reject thing…"

"But we had to take that test… was that a whole waste of time…" said Temari.

"They served a propose… the purpose was to test your spying…" said Ibiki he began pt explain about how it meant for you to cheat there were even some people in the room that were planted so people could cheat off them…

"And we didn't figure it out…" said Luffy.

"And some weird kid had to tell us…" said Naruto.

Usagi gave a heavy sigh "I wish we knew that…" said Usagi.

Hinata just laughed at the three.

"And of course everyone who were caught in a obvious or clumsy way failed…" said Ibiki he began to remove his bandana… his head was covered in scars and drill holes.

Every cringe at this site.

"He was tortured…" said Ami with her eyes wide.

"Coooooool!" yelled both Bo-bobo and Don Patch.

"Shut up you two!" yelled Ibiki. He began to explain that it can put everyone in danger if you come back with endanger their village… that is why they put their skill to this use… the test… in order to weed out the weaklings.

"What about the 10th question…" asked Ayeka.

"The 10th question… was the whole point of the exam…" said Ibiki.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I'll explain… the 10th question was a difficult option that were both difficult and dangerous…" said Ibiki "Hypothetically there was a mission you had to steal vital enemy documents, you know nothing about the enemy… you may have to cross in territory set with traps and mines…now do you accept or reject… rather than place your or the lives of your companions in jeopardy…could any Chunin get away with taking only safe jobs… of course not!" said Ibiki.

Luffy and Naruto smirked at his speech…

No matter how high the risk… there will be mission you can not reject… a ninja must demonstrate valor that impresses those around him… helping those around with overcoming their fears…" said Ibiki, "This is the talent that we value most in commander in charge of a Chunin cell… those who can't gamble with their own fate…who would trade the certain future of today with tomorrow's uncertain future… never taking the chance that lies before them… are weaklings who make weak decisions. In my opinion they don't deserve the rank of Chunin…" said Ibiki.

He looked at the two idiots, remembering their speech.

"By choosing to accept… you answered the most important question correctly… if you keep that sprit you will conquer all doubts and difficulties you face… you passed the first huddle… the part of the Chunin exam is now concluded. I hope you'll fight the good fight…" said Ibiki.

"We will fight the good fight!" yelled Naruto.

"That's right! We will!" yelled Luffy.

Ibiki just laughed at them "Those two are interesting…"

Suddenly something big and black crashed though the window… it threw kunai attached to it to the ceiling… it was woman wearing a very skimpy outfit made form fishnet with a jacket over her fishnet clothing. Behind her was a black sheet attached to the ceiling that read "Newly arrived 2nd examination officer Mitarashi Anko.

"Don't be celebrating yet! I'm 2nd examination officer… Mitarashi Anko! Times waiting people! Fallow me!" she yelled.

There was a very awkward silence in the room.

"You know… there was a mood in here…" said Ibiki.

Anko sweatdroped at this comment.

"This new officer… kind of reminds me of Naruto…" said Sakura.

Anko began to count, "93… you passed 31 teams?" asked Anko. "Your test was too easy..."

"It's an excellent caliber this year… and its 90 teams… one team's from the Mamodo Village…" said Ibiki.

"Oh yeah that village dedicated to team work or something like that… by the end of the next exam it will be cut in half…" said Anko.

"Half…" thought Sakura.

"That seems interesting…" thought Ryoko.

"I'm so charged up just thinking about it… I'll explain things in detail when we get there… so fallow me!" yelled Anko.

As they were leaving Usagi said "Wait up you three don't leave yet…" to Zatch, Naruto and Luffy.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You see… I was hopping to be friends… I know that it's not a wise idea… befriending those from another village but my mother encourage it for some reason… she told me that a great way to build alliances wit the other villages to find someone you trust and befriend them… and you three seem very trustworthy…"

"Well I guess…" said Luffy.

"My dad said the same thing…" said Zatch.

"I think grandpa told me the same thing as well…" said Luffy.

"Well anyways… I'm Tsukino Usagi of the Village Hidden in the Moonlight…" said Usagi.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy of the village Hidden in the Ocean!" said Luffy.

"I'm Zatch Bell of the Village Hidden in the Mamodo…" said Zatch.

"And I'm Naruto of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" said Naruto.

All 4 put their right hands to together "Friendly rivals… and after we're done friends…" said Usagi.

"Friends…" said the three boys.

"We should go… don't want to late…" said Usagi.

While making this vow was in a sense a danger to each of their villages… however thanks to them it was a dawn of a stronger alliance between the countries that will prove valuable in the future... especially something that would happen later on…

Ibiki watched the 4 leave, as he gathered the test sheets, he laughed "I just passed 3 ninjas who wrote nothing down… those two and the girl are interesting…" he thought chuckling.

Next Time: They head to the next part of the exam, while, Sakura, Sasuke, Makoto, Ami, Nami, Zoro, Tia, Kolulu, Lori, Megumi an Kiyo disapprove of this new friendship of Naruto, Usagi, Luffy and Zatch opinions quickly change... however there's a strange grass nin... watch out the 2nd part begins...


	4. Friends?

A/N: Well haven't worked on this one in a while. This one is one is a rather interesting one to choose the 2nd anime... in the end I choose Sailor Moon... why? Let's jusqt say there's going to be a cross over pairing that will be mentioned once I do a certain bio... and it's not the creepy one sided pairing that appears in this chapter. All I will say, I have wrote both crossover pairing in my more popular works.

Once again, if there's a story you want to see updated as part of the overhaul that hasn't been updated or not scheduled please mention it. Enjoy!

Country: Grand Line Country

Village: Village Hidden in the Ocean

Genins: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami

Jonin Sensei: "Red Hair" Shanks

The Country: A country made of islands and costal area, it is known form its fishing villages…

The Village: It is ruled by the rules known as the King of the Pirates, why King of the Pirates… no one know… bit some says "Linekage" didn't have a ring to it… it is also infamous for it's many clans with the "Devil Fruits" Blood Line limit, it is very unique as it has no real form… it takes a form with each person, but it is divided in three categories "Paramecia" which is standard super powers, "Zoan" which allows the person to become an animal and "Logia" which makes that person made of an element. The downside is that no one with this blood will ever be able to swim. It is rumored that all the clans started as one but branched off into it's own clan. The most famous of these clans are the "D" clan, which was the founder Gol D. Roger who was the first King of the Pirate. The current King of the Pirates is Monkey D. Garp.

Genins:

Monkey D. Luffy: Being a member of the D clan, he has the Devil Fruit Blood Line Limit, his blond line took the form of him being a rubber man, he's none too bright and the grand son of Monkey D. Garp, the current King of the Pirates he and his grand father doesn't get along, but Luffy wants to follow in his foot steps none the less. He always wears the straw hat given to him by his sensei Shanks. He rarely ever uses Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, prefers his own self taught Taijutsu by using his rubber body

Roronoa Zoro: A swordsman who hopes to be one of the best, he uses three swords two in each hand and one in his mouth… he has a strange tendency to get into tough fights and loose impossible amounts of blood… medic nins are studying him wondering "How many pints of blood he has to loose before he dies"… even thought he's only a Genin he's already gaining a reputation… he rarely ever uses Genjutsu or Ninjutsu

Nami: The Kunochi of the group, she a bit of t\a hot head, she is excellent in both Genjutsu and Ninjutsu preferring water, lighting and wind based Jutsus, her Taijutsu is lacking but it balances out her team as neither teammates seem to use either… she's very greedy and is rumored to be the 2nd most greedy person in the world (The 1st most greedy person is Tendo Nabiki, older sister to Tendo Akane who coincidently is also participating in the Chunin Exam), so much so is that Zoro has a debt with her… mainly because she charged a very high interest rate…

Jonin Sensei:

Shanks: AKA "Red Hair" Shanks, an infamous ninja who is laid back when not a mission, he enjoys drinking and partying. He was a heavy influence on Luffy when the rubber boy was a child. He happy when Luffy was put on his Genin team and when they passed the final test he gave Luffy his hat. Rumor has it he is good friends with "Copy Ninja" Kakashi and "Time Keeper" Setsuna.

Chapter 4: Friends?

All the ninja met outside the forest of death… however four Genin were late.

"Naruto… where is he…" said Sakura.

"That dope…" said Sasuke.

"Where is Zatch…" said Tia angrily.

"Don't worry… I'm sure he's fine…" said Kolulu.

"That's right…" said Megumi.

"When was the last time you saw him Kiyo?" asked Lori.

"Not since midway though the exam after I gave him the cheat sheets…" said Kiyo.

"Where is he?" asked Nami.

"It's Luffy…" said Zoro.

"I'm worried…" said Ami.

"Me too… I wonder if anyone found out…" said Makoto.

The 4 came walking in, "Really you've never had food poisoning?" asked Usagi.

"Not really…" said Luffy laughing.

Their teammates saw them…

"He's…" said Sakura.

"Been…" said Makoto.

"With…" said Nami.

"Other…" said Tia.

"Ninja from other villages!" yelled all 4.

"So Zatch... you're really a demon…" said Naruto.

"Sure am…" said Zatch.

"ZATCH!" yelled Tia.

"Oh no…" said Zatch freezing up.

The red haired demon grill tackled him and began to choke him "First you disappear then I find you made friends with enemy ninja… how could you?" yelled Tia.

"I… I…." said Zatch.

"She's scary…" mumbled Usagi.

"She reminds me of…" said Luffy and Naruto at the same time again…

"Naruto…" growled Sakura running towards him.

"Luffy…" growled Nami running towards.

"Uh-oh…" said Luffy.

"You said it…" said Naruto.

Sakura ran towards Naruto and socked him in the face. Nami did the same thing to Luffy expect used a three section staff to whack him in the face.

"Naruto are you really an idiot? These are ninja from another village… they can't be trusted…" said Sakura.

"Luffy what did you grandfather say?" asked Nami.

Luffy began to think…

"Um… not to trust the Sound, Rain and Grass Villages" said Luffy.

"And what did you do?" asked Nami.

"Befriend people of the Leaf, Moonlight and Mamodo…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Tsukino Usagi…" said a stern voice.

Usagi slowly turned around and saw the Heiress to the Jupiter Clan glaring at her "Are you sure you can trust these guys? She asked.

"I was the one who extended friendship… it's my fault and idea!" said Usagi loudly.

Those either yelling or causing bodily harm to their team mates looked at the Moonlight Kunochi who was blushing brightly.

"Mako-Chan… remember what Queen Serenity said…" said Ami walking up the group.

(Flashback)

Usagi, Ami and Makoto stood before the head of both Silver Country and Moon Village Queen Serenity, a very beautiful young woman with white hair and a yellow moon signifying that she of the Moon Clan on her forehead. Their Jonin Sensei, Meiou "Time Keeper" Setsuna stood beside her stood beside the queen.

"Now are you sure you want to do this?" asked Queen.

"Yes I'm sure… how else will I be able to get stronger…" said Usagi.

"Don't worry we will protect her…" said Makoto.

"That's right…" said Ami.

"There's something I want you to do…" said Queen Serenity.

"What?" asked Usagi.

"I want you to make friends… find people you can trust… maybe even keep your secret if they find out… it will be a way to bridge the gaps with other villages…" said Queen Surety.

"But isn't the alliance between Moonlight and Leaf extremely strong?" asked Usagi.

"Not just leaf… other… but be careful who you befriend… if something happens between our countries you may have to fight your friend…" said Queen Serenity.

"And don't forget… you may have to fight your friend eventually as part of the Exam… so if they are true friends then it wouldn't matter who wins…" said Setsuna.

"Right…" said Usagi.

(End flashback)

"Wait so the head of your village asked you make friends you can trust…" said Megumi walking up with the rest of their teams.

"That's right…" said Usagi.

"Well my grandpa did say something like that…" said Luffy.

"Great…" sighed Nami.

"What is it?" asked Zatch.

"My Grandpa is the King of the Pirates!" said Luffy.

"You don't like your grandpa… why are you going with him now?" asked Nami.

"Because Shanks backed it up… apparently he has this buddy who's trying to get drunk so that he'll finally loosen up." said Luffy.

Everyone who heard this and sweat dropped.

That's when they got all got a good sight of where the exam was taking police. It was a large forest that looked extremely dangerous… well that would be an understatement but it did look creepy.

"Okay… if our test so taking place, I think out proctor is a psycho." said Usagi.

That's when Anko noticed everyone was there and began to explain what was going on.

"This is the 44th Training ground… otherwise known as the forest of death." said Anko.

"Okay… seriously who would put her in charge of this…" said Kiyo with his eye twitching.

"You're about to experience first hand why it's called that." said Anko with a smirk.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Oh… you're going to experience first hand what it's like." said Naruto in a mocking tone, "Like I'm really going to fall for it… you're just trying to psyche us out!"

That's when Anko tossed as Kunai at Naruto's face, it grazed him creating a small cut. That's when Anko began to lick the blood.

"Your kind is always the first to spill the lovely luscious blood." said Anko.

Everyone stared at the poor 12 year old knowing he'd probably scared for life… but it got even weirder when Anko saw Zoro who was standing nearby, she noticed his green hair and three swords not to mention his hitai-ate

"You would happen to be that Genin from the Pirate Village I hard so much about… Roronoa Zoro?" asked Anko with a smirk.

"What of it?" asked Zoro.

She let go of the poor boy, began to jot down her phone number with a piece of paper and pen she happened to have and gave him her phone number.

"Call me…" she said making the phone me sign.

"So that's why Shanks keeps telling me to careful with my reputation…" said Zoro.

"You're not going to call her… are you?" asked Luffy.

"No!" yelled Zoro, "There's no way am I ever going to call her."

A group of nearby grass Genin stared at Anko.

"So… it looks like we won't be able to rile her up this time around… oh well…" thought the female of the team… at least it looks like a female.

That's when Anko took out several forms.

"Everyone pass around these." said Anko, "They're consent forms, everybody has to sign them before you go in. It sates what you're in for before you die. After we can't be held liable for what happens. After all we can't be held responsible for what happens… I'll get into trouble."

Everyone stared at Anko like she had snakes coming out of her mouth.

She began to explain the test, which was a survival exercise. The test was to survive the forest while fight other teams for a scroll… each team would be given either an earth scroll or a heaven scroll. In the middle of the forest was a tower, the teams that reach the tower would need both scrolls to pass the next part of the exam, they had 5 days to complete it. They weren't allowed to open the scrolls or something would happen. Also if s a team member would die, they would be disqualified, with enemies, man eating animals and other things in the forest, of course it would be hard. Each team would be let in though one of 44 gates.

It was also then that they realized that all teams would see each other as enemies.

And so all teams go their scrolls and their gates.

Gate 11: Spring Team.

"All right, let's go." said Ranma.

Gate: 16: Leaf Team 8

"If they want us to show surreal skills… we're show them surreal skills!" said Kiba.

Gate 42: Hair Team

"Will pass after all have the number the gate of everything." said Bo-bobo

"The gate of everything?" asked Beauty.

"Don't you know! The number 42: The answer to everything in the universe!" yelled Don Patch.

"Uh… huh…" said Beauty with a sweat drop.

Gate: 27: Leaf Team 10

"This is Troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

Gate 1: Moonlight Team

"Remember Usagi… this could prove dangerous." said Ami.

"I know…" said Usagi with a nod.

Gate: 12: Naruto's Team

"All right if anyone tries anything! I'll kill them!" yelled Naruto flexing his muscles.

Gate 35: Mamodo Team

"Remember, we have numbers to our advantage. Use them." said Kiyo taking on the role of leader.

"Right." said everyone else in his team.

Gate 20: Sound Team

"All right, almost time to carry pour mission out in the open." said Dosu (the bandaged man)

Gate: 29: Ocean Team

"All right! We'll beat everyone who tires to beat us!" yelled Luffy punching his fist into the air.

Gate 38: Kabuto's Team

The team was all ready for this test.

Gate 6: Gaara's Team

"Man, not only do I have to look out for you enemies, but I have to spend the whole time with Gaara as well" thgout an annoyed Kankuro.

Gate 23: Tree Team

"Oh Tenchi I'm so scared." said Ryoko hugging Tenchi.

"Stop the act demon, I know you're not scared." said Ayeka.

Gate 15: Mysterious Grass Team

"Target the rookies first." said the mysterious grass ninja who wanted to mess with Anko.

Gate 41: Lee's Team

"All right! Guy-Sensei! I will win!" thought Lee.

After a half an hour all teams were let in though the gates… starting the 2nd part of the exam which would much more eventful than what anyone would thought…

Next Time: The 2nd part of exam is in full swing... but there's something more going on! Why is Sasuke being attacked? With Naruto out of it and Sasuke really sick because of an attack, the Sound Ninjas attack... under order! Now with the aid of other teams can Sakura fight back? Find out next time!


End file.
